Unforgivable
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Redemption is something that people sought for constantly, but there are times things happen that are just unforgivable. Minor character changes. Warning: dark theme and violence.


**A/N: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Hogwarts Birthday: Treasure Hunt**

 **Prompt:** Hurricane (word)

 **Assignment #3: DADA;** **Task:** Write about someone using the Crutiatus Curse and why he/she does it. Please try to also focus on their thoughts and emotions while casting the curse. **Extra Prompt:** Tragedy (genre)

 **Word Count:** 734

* * *

The piercing screams resonated around the room, only pausing with brief moments to capture a harsh breath that never lasted. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to be writhing in pain from a curse he inflicted on her. He wasn't supposed to be kneeling in front of her with a stoic expression on his face. The only things that expressed the hurricane of pain bestowed upon him were the tears cascading down his cheeks to the floor under him.

Farley only wanted to love Cassiopeia Black, but the feelings were not returned. Instead, she ripped into his chest and tore the flesh of his heart away.

Farley wanted to visit her and seal their life together properly with a ring, yet he was met with the sight of her pressing her body onto another man while that man kissed along her neck.

Time slowed down for Farley as he pulled out his wand. " _Crucio_!"

Cassiopeia's last coherent word was "Anton" before she was shot back to the wall from the intensity of the _Crucio_ hitting her and caused her to scream; 'Anton' had quickly disappeared before Farley could get his hands on him, so that left Cassiopeia at Farley's mercy; anger was burning brighter at the fact she said the other man's name.

Farley gripped his wand tightly as he walked over to her barely clothed body as clawed away at herself as if that would make it stop. He kneeled before her and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Was I not good enough?" Farley's voice cracked as he asked the question. Cassiopeia tried to shake her head, but the spell was too painful as Harley could tell. "Obviously I wasn't because you felt the need to have another bloke in your bed!" He shouted. " _Crucio_!"

Cassiopeia arched her back and twisted her arms as her cries continued. Farley couldn't care right then, not after what she had done. "I wanted you to be Mrs. Crabbe…" Farley turned away only to whip his head back to her. "...but no 've ruined everything! _Crucio_! _Crucio_! _Crucio_!"

Each time the curse passed through his lips it represented the amount of stabs he felt from her betrayal. He knew she would be feeling what he felt tenfold, and that thought alone allowed the coldness in his eyes to freeze his face of any emotion sans his tears.

After a while the spell halted on its own, and it took a moment for Farley to process the reason behind the newfound silence. Cassiopeia's body now laid still with her arms at an irregular angle. Scratches were fresh across her face, arms, and chest from clawing at herself. Her once bright eyes were vacant as they were directed at the ceiling.

His stony face cracked into an expression of horror once the revelation of killing her processed in his mind completely. His hands shook when he touched her chilling face. Farley's trembling fingers traced from the corner of her right eye down to her chin while his other hand stroked through her dark, matted hair. He blinked rapidly to cease the tears that fell and blended with the drying blood on her cheeks.

"Why did you do this to me?" Farley asked the still body softly. With no response, Farley's face contorted into anger. He raised his fists up in the air and slammed down on the wooden panel next to her body. "Why!?" He demanded, repeating himself thrice with three more slams to the floor. With another obvious lack of response, Farley slumped over her lifeless body, shuddering with sobs.

"Cassie, I love you…" Farley trailed off before snarling and bunching up her robe in his hand. "...look what you made me do!" His lips spread across the silk material as his eyes were squinted from tears before repeating himself faintly. "Look what...you made me do."

He would receive no response, and Farley felt that he deserved it; He was no better than Cassiopeia. She may have slaughtered his heart with her actions, however that gave him no right to take her life.

Farley knew there was no turning back for him now. Cassiopeia had betrayed him, and that was unjustifiable. In the heat of the moment, Farley cursed her to her death, and that was inexcusable. Farley now understood the meaning of using an Unforgivable; and he would never forgive himself.


End file.
